Quelqu'un m'a dit
by Totorsg
Summary: Songfic shweir


**Quelqu'un m'a dit**

**Genre:** Songfic

**Ship : **Shweir

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Note **: -Les mots en italique sont les parole de la chanson « quelqu'un m'a dit » de Carla Bruni.

-J'ai voulu tenter la songfic et sa a donné ça, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Bonne Lecture**

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud,  
Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux. _

**Depuis quelque temps, je suis là, refermé sur moi-même, refermé sur mon chagrin. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne vie en moi, que je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, vide de tout bonheur et de tout espoir. **

**J'avais tout de la vie et pourtant elle m'a tout reprit sans me ménager et même le temps n'a pas apaisé mon chagrin, ce chagrin qui est toujours le même depuis ce jour. Depuis le jour où l'ont c'est quitté, où tu m'as laissé. Je sais que tu n'étais pas le seul fautif, j'avais ma part de responsabilité aussi dans notre séparation mais je pensais que notre couple aurait pus surmonter ça mais apperement cela fut une erreur de croire cela. J'étais si heureuse avec toi et pourtant la vie en a décidé autrement comme si elle avait un besoin vital de se nourrir de mon chagrin, chagrin qui pointe le bout de son nez à chaque fois que je me souviens de tes caresses ou de ton parfum qui faisait chaviré mon cœur**. _  
_  
_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Serais ce possible alors ?_

**Pourtant depuis hier, un espoir renaît, j'ai appris une chose qui changea ma façon de voir les choses, Une personne proche de toi, de nous m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, Que tu n'arrivais pas à m'oublier, que tu regrettais de n'avoir pas su te battre pour nous, pas su me pardonner de mes fautes et t'excuser des tiennes. Pourtant malgré cette confession, j'ai du mal à croire que cela soit vrai, surtout lorsque je te vois avec elle…**

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous,  
Qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout,  
Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main,  
Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou._

**Je pensais que notre avenir serait des plus heureux est pourtant tout ne sait pas passé comme prévu, les disputes on commencé et à partir de ce jour là plus rien n'a était. Nos moments de bonheur paraissaient s'effacer à mesure de nos disputes, Notre bonheur dans lequel je m'étais noyé et du quelle j'avais si brutalement étais arraché.**

**Je me rappelle de nos dernier mots avant que l'ont se quitte, avant que l'ont se dise « c'est fini », des mots qui n'étaient pas gentilles, des mot qui dépassaient nos pensées à cause de la colère, des mots que je regrettais.**

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Serais ce possible alors ?_

**Oui, Cette personne m'a aussi dit que tu regrettais ces mots, que tu aurais voulu que l'ont se quitte autrement où même que l'ont ne se quitte pas du tout, pourtant notre couple à volé en éclat et tout est belle et bien fini même si maintenant une lueur d'espoir s'éveille en moi de part les affirmations de cette personne. **

**Mais une chose me fait encore doutais de la réalité de ses propos, oui, elle, lorsque je te vois avec elle, cette femme avec qui tu as refait ta vie et avec qui tu sembles si heureux, je ne peut que me dire que cette personne qui me dit que tu m'aimes encore se joue de moi. Je te vois avec elle et cette espoir ré allumé s'éteind aussitôt **

_Serais ce possible alors ?_

**Je me demande si je dois vraiment croire cette personne au risque de me retrouver déçu par un faux espoir qui ne serait que désillusion. **

_Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?_

_Je ne me souviens plus, c'était tard dans la nuit,  
J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les  
traits, "Il vous aime, c'est secret, ne lui dites pas  
que je vous l'ai dit." _

**Oui, une personne m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, mais voilà je n'arrive plus à distinguer son visage, pourtant il était proche de nous et il l'est toujours car malgré tout, malgré cette séparation, nos amis son restés fidèle à chacun de nous. Je me demande d'ailleurs parfois comment j'aurais pus faire sans eux et comment cela aurait était si, il avait fallut en plus que l'ont s'arrache nos amis, heureusement nous n'étions pas aussi perfide que ça. Mais je me demande encore d'où vient cette voix que j'entends encore très nettement me dire et me redire que tu m'aimes toujours.**

_Tu vois, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Me l'a t'on vraiment dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Serait-ce possible alors ?_

**J'aimerais avoir le courage d'aller te voir et d'essayer de t'en parler, de te parler de nous, de te dire que je regrette, que j'aimerais tant te retrouver et que tout redevienne comme au temps où l'ont était heureux ensemble mais se courage je ne l'ai pas. J'ai peur de ta réaction, j'ai peur de ton refus de nous redonner une chance. Pourtant j'aimerais tant savoir si ce que m'a dit cette personne est vrai et si tu m'aimes encore malgré le fait que tu sois avec elle, tout le temps ce qui ne me donne pas non plus l'occasion de te parler en privée sans sentir son regard se poser sur moi comme si j'étais un danger. **

**Peut être elle aussi sait-elle que tu m'aimes encore et dans se cas là je comprend plus que jamais son regard envers moi.**

**J'aimerais tant en avoir le cœur net de cet amour encore présent en toi mais je sais que je ne le saurais jamais**.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud,  
Et que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux._

**Alors je préfère restait là, dans mon coin, renfermé sur moi-même par cette tristesse qui m'enveloppe un peut plus chaque jour et qui me détruit à petit feu, oui je reste là, me consumant de tristesse en te voyant avec elle, je vous espionne du coin de l'œil et vous vois rigoler et vous embrasser, cela me fait mal car je me souviens encore de tes baisers et de ton sourire que tu m'offrais pour me consoler quand cela n'allait pas, un sourire qui aujourd'hui me manque tant. **

**Moi Elizabeth Weir, la grande diplomate, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même laissant cette tristesse que ma offert la vie m'envahir en gardant cette once d'espoir ,que m'a offert cette personne, qu'un jour tu reviennes prés de moi**.

**FIN **


End file.
